Nama Buat Akatsuki
by VeeA
Summary: Awal mula dibuatnya nama 'Akatsuki'. Ino mendapatkannya dari hanya menatap Sasuke..


Kejadian ini dimulai saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Kakak laki-lakinya enam tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di Konoha bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi, karena pekerjaan orang tua mereka sangatlah berkelas, jadilah mereka sering ditinggal sendirian di rumah dan orang tua menginap di apartemen terdekat dengan kantor, walaupun sejatinya kantor orang tua mereka masih termasuk daerah bagian dari Konoha.

Tapi, Ino kecil sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia bukan anak cengeng yang suka mencari pelukan sang ibu bila dijahili teman-temannya ataupun kakaknya. Malahan, suatu hari ia pernah melempar batu yang dengan lihainya tepat mengenai dahi sang kakak dikarenakan sang kakak mengejeknya gendut. Itu pun ia tak lantas minta maaf karena telah membuat kakaknya pingsan di tempat seketika.

"INOOO! MINTA MAAF PADA KAKAKMU!"

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Nama Bagi Akatsuki**

**Chara : Akatsuki, Ino, Sasuke**

**Genre : Humor (perhaps)**

"Dei-nii! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino kecil sambil berpangku dagu pada meja di depannya. Sang kakak berusaha acuh menggoreskan pensilnya pada buku-buku di antara mereka.

"Dei-nii?"

"Belajar, un!" jawab sang kakak kesal. Orang tua mereka barusaja pergi bekerja setelah memastikan putra sulung mereka sadar dari ketidaksadarannya. Tepat satu jam yang lalu dan Deidara terus mendiami adiknya, walaupun sang adik terus mengekor padanya sepanjang waktu berjalan itu.

"Ini kan masih sore. Kenapa tidak nanti malam saja?"

Kakaknya masih berusaha cuek. "Terserah aku, un."

"Sore hari itu harusnya bersantai."

"Kan sudah kubilang, terserah aku, un."

Sweatdrop lantas mengalir dari dahinya. 'Walaupun berusaha cuek, nyatanya tetep dijawab juga. Payah!' pikir Ino.

"Maaf ya, Dei-nii?" Akhirnya Ino mengaku salah. Tak nyaman juga, terus melihat tampang kusut sang kakak yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali itu.

Tapi, Deidara masih diam. Tak mau menerima maaf.

Dalam hati, Ino membuang nafas atas kekeraskepalaan sang kakak. Tak beda dengan Ino. Jadi, Ino pun penasaran, darimana sifat menurun itu berasal? Tidak mungkin kan Deidara meniru sifat keras kepala dari adiknya sendiri.

"Maaf ya, Dei-nii?"

Walaupun Ino masih berumur tujuh tahun, pola pikirnya sudah lumayan lebih berkembang dari anak seusianya. Jadi, dengan sangat berat hati ia pun terpaksa mengalah. Toh, ia juga yang salah karena telah membuat sang kakak pingsan, walaupun kakaknya lah yang lebih dulu memulai.

"Dei-nii?" panggil Ino sekali lagi selembut mungkin.

Dan tampaknya kali ini berhasil. Deidara menatapnya dengan alis menyipit.

"Iya deh, un. Aku maafkan."

Deidara berhenti menulis. Pertanda baik bagi Ino karena kakaknya sudah tak marah lagi. *author: memang kalau Deidara marah dia jadi rajin belajar ya?*

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, un!"

Ino nyengir. "Iya deh, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, Dei-nii nggak cocok loh kalau belajar."

JDER

Pertanda buruk. Ino salah mengambil kata. Terbukti dari mata kakaknya yang lebih menyipit dari sebelumnya.

Aura mematikan sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Tangan kanan Deidara yang masih memegang pensil pun berbunyi gemerutuk dan dipastikan sebentar lagi pensil itu sudah takkan bernyawa lagi.

Sebisa mungkin Ino menahan tawanya. Ketika bergurau bersama kakaknya dan keberuntungan sedang ada di pihaknya, tentu pemandangan semacam ini jadi sangat menyenangkan. Ino pun tak menganggap aura itu sebagai ancaman yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menghabisi nyawanya.

TING TONG

"Ada tamu, Dei-nii." Ino pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Biar aku yang membukanya," katanya seraya berdiri kemudian berlari menuju pintu. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit menghindar dari tatapan membunuh itu.

Cklek

Pintu ia buka. Menampilkan sesosok manusia seumuran kakaknya berambut merah bata berpakaian kasual, seperti benar-benar niat ingin bermain.

"Mencari Dei-nii?" tanyanya.

Orang itu mengangguk. Ino memberi gestur untuk pemuda itu lewat.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu. Ino hanya mengamati dalam diam interaksi kakaknya dan teman kakaknya ini. Tampaknya mereka teman sekolah. Dan tampaknya juga mereka teman dekat. Tapi, kenapa baru kali ini Deidara mengajaknya ke rumah? Ino kan jadi penasaran.

"Jadi, ini adikmu yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya pemuda itu yang akhirnya menyangkut namanya juga. Ino sudah menunggu sedari tadi agar diperhatikan. Tak adil kan, kalau hanya dia yang mengamati terus?

"Iya. Dia satu-satunya adikku yang paling nakal," jawab Deidara.

Tapi, Ino justru berseringai. "Benar. Aku Ino. Kalau soal nakalnya, sebenarnya Dei-nii yang mengajariku."

Skak Mat

Dua kali dalam sehari. Oh! Tidak. Ini ketiga kalinya. Deidara sudah akan meluncurkan protes ketika ia didahului temannya.

"Aku Sasori. Salam kenal. Kamu manis, Ino."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kakak juga sangat imut."

JLEB

Sepertinya bukan hanya sebuah pensil yang akan menjadi korbannya, melainkan pena yang tak berdosa pun akan mengalami hal yang sama dari tangan Sasori.

**%%%**

Tamu kedua di keesokan harinya. Sasori mengajak salah satu temannya yang juga teman Deidara bermain ke rumahnya.

"Hei, Bro!" salamnya begitu berhadapan dengan si tuan rumah. Deidara pun balas memeluk temannya itu. Deidara tak lagi sekusut hari kemarin. Pertanda ada hal baik yang terjadi padanya. 'Mungkin hari ini dia berhasil mengalahkan adiknya,' pikir Sasori, satu-satunya yang menyadari perubahan sifat itu.

"Ayo masuk!"

Mereka pun masuk bertiga. Karena jelas mereka berjumlah tiga orang. Adik manis sang tuan rumah tengah tersenyum lucu layaknya bayi di ruang tamu. Posisinya masih sama seperti hari sebelumnya, duduk di ruang tamu dengan beberapa buku berserakan di meja di depan anak itu.

Begitu mereka sampai, Ino langsung memberi salam hangat. "Selamat datang!"

Sasori mengangguk. Satu orang lainnya balas menjawab, "Oh! Halo!" Ia tersenyum manis. "Ino ya?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. Tampak terkesan membanggakan diri. "Iya." Ia beralih pada kakaknya yang sudah duduk di depannya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat, ia bertanya, "Dei-nii, siapa bapak ini?"

Jder

Perempatan muncul di pelipis tamu baru itu. Ia menatap Ino dengan rada tak percaya. 'Apa maksudnya barusan?' pikirnya.

Dan tawa tertahan Deidara-Sasori tak membantu sedikit pun.

"Dia Kakuzu. Si pelit yang tak berani mengeluarkan uangnya untuk beli pelembab muka." Dan Deidara tak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Beberapa uap muncul dari telinga pendatang baru itu. Apalagi, suara baru Ino semakin tak tahan untuk mencekik sang tuan rumah, selaku orang yang akan bertanggung jawab atas adik polos itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak punya uang, aku bisa meminjaminya. Aku punya uang banyak kok."

Dan bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Yamanaka itu.

**%%%**

Kriing

Ponsel Deidara berbunyi merusak keheningan di antara ia, adiknya, dan satu temannya yang lain yang sepertinya tak punya kerjaan sama sekali hingga setiap hari menumpang makan di rumahnya.

"Siapa itu, Kak?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya. Sasori melirik sekilas nama yang tertera sebagai subjek pembuat panggilan itu. Ia pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti kenapa teman pirangnya itu enggan memencet tombol hijau ponselnya.

"Aku malas menjawabnya," jawab Deidara acuh terhadap ponselnya. Ia sengaja meletakkan ponsel itu jauh-jauh dari posisinya. Seolah ponsel itu kotor baginya.

Ino pun jadi penasaran. Ia meraih cepat ponsel itu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan larangan Deidara, Ino menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"KENAPA SENPAI TAK BILANG KALAU PUNYA ADIK YANG CANTIK. TOBI JUGA MAU MAIN."

Refleks, Ino menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya sebelum ia diharuskan berobat ke THT nanti. 'Orang aneh,' pikir Ino.

"Matikan saja, un!"

Ino segera mematikan ponsel kakaknya.

Namun, belum sampai keterkejutannya pergi, dobrakan pintu kembali membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

BRAK

"SENPAI!" Seorang pahlawan entah-berantah memakai topeng superhero abal-abalan terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Semua mata menatap pintu masuk itu terkejut. Terlebih Ino yang memang tak tahu siapa itu.

Makhluk aneh itu langsung beranjak mendekati ketiganya. "Inikah adik, Senpai?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Deidara? Atau Sasori? Dilihat dari panggilan tadi, sepertinya ditunjukkan untuk Deidara.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, un!" ancam Deidara. 'Apa sebegitu berbahayanya ya orang ini hingga Dei-nii membelaku?' pikir Ino.

Dari hari-harinya yang menyebalkan, inilah salah satu yang dibencinya. Tobi. Apapun mengenai anak itu, Deidara men-cap tidak suka. Dan ia harap, adiknya yang menjengkelkan itu tidak tertular virus menjengkelkan milik Tobi.

Tobi membuka topengnya. Ino sedikit terperangah. 'Ternyata lumayan.'

"Aku Tobi," kata Tobi sambil tersenyum. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempang yang didapatnya entah dari mana. "Mau lolipop?"

Hening. Dalam hati, Deidara mulai merasa was-was.

Ino tersenyum ceria. "Aku mau."

Dan dunia terasa pecah saat itu juga. Walaupun tanpa lemparan batu yang seperti tiga hari lalu melayang ke arahnya, bisa dipastikan ia akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Duo menjengkelkan nan cerewet perlahan-lahan menghiasi dunia Deidara.

**%%%**

Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Matanya masih fokus menatap seorang berperawakan lebih tinggi dari kakaknya yang sedang duduk di depannya. Dan tampak jelas sebuah tanda tanya besar terbentuk di atas kepalanya.

"Kau ini apa?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan polos. Orang itu hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata. Seolah mengatakan apa-lihat-lihat.

"Kau ini apa? Manusia besi kah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ino merengut. Ditanya baik-baik jawabnya kayak bicara sama pencuri gitu, Ino ya nggak terima.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Ino lagi tak mau kalah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Deidara menyela, "Ino! Jangan mengganggunya!"

Ino menatap tajam kakaknya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Jder

Pein, nama sosok di depannya itu mengeryit. Peringatan! Anak kecil mudah menyerap perkataan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Ino kembali menatap makhluk besi di depannya. "Kau ini apa?"

Pein menghela nafas. Lebih baik menuruti kemauan adik Deidara daripada urusan ini tak selesai-selesai. "Aku manusia. Sama sepertimu, Bocah!"

"Kenapa banyak besi menempel di mukamu?"

Pein diam.

"Menurutku itu jelek loh."

Pein diam.

"Coba kalau yang ditempel itu pernik-pernik berkilau atau hanya pelembab biasa yang bahkan belum pernah dipakai Paman Kakuzu. Pasti lebih terlihat normal."

Pein diam. Nafasnya naik turun dan semakin memburu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu tidak normal?"

Dan habislah sudah kesabarannya. Ia menatap tajam Ino, membuat Deidara sendiri jadi takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Dengan nada penuh penekanan, ia berucap, "Bu. Kan. U. Ru. San. Mu. Bo. Cah."

Cprat

Mukanya basah. Air putih terlempar begitu saja ke mukanya. Muka yang selalu ia jaga imagenya. Selain itu, air? Bagaimana nasib besi-besi di mukanya nanti?

Begitu ia membuka mata, sebuah gelas kosong tergenggam rapi di tangan Ino. Anak itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Bocah," balas Ino sukses membuat telinga Pein memerah.

"K-kau―"

"Pein! Hentikan!"

Mungkin Ino memang tak takut pada Pein. Tapi, selain Ino, satu orang lagi yang tak pernah tahu kata 'takut' dan takkan pernah takut karena Pein takkan pernah memarahinya. Konan.

Ino menoleh pada sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menatap jengkel Pein, tapi juga tak menatap 'suka' pada Ino. Ino balas menatap perempuan itu tak suka.

"Kakak juga aneh. Pacaran sama manusia besi. Kalau karatan bagaimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

**%%%**

Ino terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 16.00. Tak disangka ia tidur siang hingga sesore ini.

Ino pun beranjak pergi dari kasurnya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Ia berjalan pelan ke lantai bawah untuk mandi. Setelahnya, ia akan memasak untuk makan malam.

Anehnya, hari ini begitu ia sampai di dapur, ia menemukan seekor ikan tuna di sebuah akuarium bundar kecil. Apalagi, akuarium itu diletakkan di wastafel. 'Apa maksudnya?'

Sebuah lampu bersinar terlihat di atas kepalanya. Mungkin kakaknya baru pulang memancing dan ingin dimasakkan ikan. Ino mengangguk-angguk bangga atas konklusi cemerlangnya itu. *author: benarkah itu cemerlang?*.

Ino pun segera bersiap untuk memasak. Dengungan nada lagu ia mainkan di samping tangannya yang memainkan benda-benda dapur itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata cuaca di luar sangatlah jauh dari kata cocok untuk memancing.

Setengah jam kemudian, suara pintu depan rumah terdengar dibuka. Empat orang laki-laki terengah-engah tampak barusaja berlari. Baju mereka basah semua karena hujan.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Ino menampakkan kepalanya dari dinding dapur. Satu orang yang belum ia kenal dari orang-orang itu, seorang yang berpakaian serba biru dan paling tinggi di antara kakaknya, Sasori, dan Kakuzu.

"Sudah, un."

"Darimana saja? Makanan sudah hampir matang loh."

"Baru belanja, un."

Ino mengangguk-angguk tanpa bertanya lebih. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk meneruskan masaknya.

Dari ambang pintu rumah, salah satu dari empat remaja itu tampak pucat pasi. Hidungnya naik turun menghirup sesuatu.

"Kalian mencium bau itu?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa Kisame?" tanya balik Sasori.

"Kalian mencium itu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya, yang bernama Kisame itu segera melesat ke dapur. Ke arah tempat yang ia duga sebagai sumber bau tak mengenakkan itu. Ia mengamati dengan teliti apa yang Ino lakukan. Begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas sebuah piring dengan keadaan tidak elitnya, lantas saja ia berteriak, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAUDARAKU?"

Beberapa jam lalu.

"Orang tuamu tak ada?" tanya Kisame sambil mengamati ruangan sekelilingnya.

Sang tuan rumah mengangguk. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang terasa sangat nyaman.

"Untuk apa kau bawa ikan itu, un?"

Kisame menatap ikan dalam akuarium di tangannya penuh sayang. "Oh! 'saudara'ku di rumah sedang mencari kakaknya. Jadilah aku pergi ke laut untuk mencari kakaknya."

Deidara terperanjat. "KAU MENYELAM DI MUSIM DINGIN SEPERTI INI, UN?" tanyanya tak percaya. Mana ada orang yang berani berenang di hari dingin di musim beku ini? 'Hanya orang stres saja yang nekad melakukannya,' pikir Deidara.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak tega melihat 'saudara'ku itu menangis."

Deidara acuh. "Terserah saja, un. Dasar maniak ikan."

"Aku minta airnya ya?"

"Dapur di sebelah sana, un." Deidara menunjuk sebuah ruangan menuju dapur. Kisame pun langsung beranjak untuk mengisi air dalam akuariumnya yang memang masih sedikit itu.

Belum sempat dia mengisi akuarium itu penuh, panggilan dari ruang tamu mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Kisame! Mereka sudah datang nih, un. Ayo berangkat!"

Terpaksa, Kisame mematikan kran dan melesat meninggalkan dapur. Toh, di rumah Deidara tak ada orang tuanya, ikan itu pasti akan baik-baik saja ia tinggal di sana.

Tapi ternyata, takdir berkata lain.

**%%%**

Setelah mendapat bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya di suatu hari yang sangat cerah, Itachi, Hidan, dan Zetsu menerima tawaran untuk bermain ke rumah Deidara.

"Aku menemukan sebuah tanaman langka. Kalian pergi duluan saja," kata Zetsu di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Deidara.

Itachi dan Hidan hanya mengangguk tak berniat menjawab. Kalau Itachi sudah biasa. Tapi, bila sifat 'pendiam' itu mengenai Hidan, perlu dipertanyakan. Hal buruk tengah mempengaruhi mood-nya.

"Kenapa kita harus ke rumah Deidara?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu sebuah rumah. Itachi mengetuk pintu itu. Seseorang yang diduganya Deidara muncul dari balik pintu itu. Tapi, anehnya Deidara itu lebih pendek dan manis. 'Mungkinkah adiknya?' pikir Itachi.

"Mencari Dei-nii?" tanya anak itu.

'Ternyata memang adiknya.'

"Iya. Kami mencari Deidara."

"Masuklah!" Ino kecil memberi jalan lewat bagi tamu-tamu kakaknya masuk. Tapi, setelah salah satunya masuk, yang lain justru masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya intens. Ino pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Ino polos.

Orang itu masih diam menatapnya lekat. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Ino. Tangannya perlahan terangkat memindahkan beberapa poni Ino ke belakang telinga anak itu. Ino semakin dibuat tak mengerti.

"Maukah..," katanya, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba Ino teriak, "DEI-NII!" Dan langsung berlari cepat ke dalam.

Deidara tampak bingung. Ia hanya menatap heran adiknya yang tiba-tiba berhambur memeluknya. Sekitar tujuh pasang mata lainnya juga menatap aneh. Dan ketika mata Deidara menangkap sesosok lainnya di belakang Ino, ia mengerti kenapa. Layaknya insting sebagai seorang kakak, ia mendelik marah pada pendatang baru itu dan mengelus punggung Ino, memenangkan adiknya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu, Ino?" tanya Deidara.

Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang kakak seolah bicara aku-takut-dia-jahat.

"Dia memintaku jadi pacarnya."

Jder

Mungkin memang benar Ino bukan anak cengeng dan terkesan tak takut apapun. Tapi, ternyata hal semacam ini bisa merubah mimik wajahnya. Deidara pun prihatin. Dalam hatinya ia berniat akan memberi pelajaran pada Hidan nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan! Akan kuberi pelajaran dia kalau sampai berani menyentuhmu," katanya berharap sang adik jadi lebih tenang.

"Aku..aku tak mau pacaran sama orang jelek sepertinya."

Kalau beberapa hari lalu Deidara kena lemparan batu langsung mengenai kepalanya, kali ini batu tak kasat mata telah berhasil menusuk tepat ke hati Hidan. Dia tertunduk langsung dengan mulut ternganga. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Walaupun Deidara sempat menyesali tindakan prihatinnya pada Ino, tapi kepolosan adiknya lebih kuat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Semua penghuni tempat itu, kecuali Ino dan Hidan, tertawa senang.

"Deidara, kau membuatnya tambah galau." Itachi tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Benarkah? Dia sudah galau sebelumnya? Haha!" sahut Sasori.

"Itu bukan karenaku, un."

"Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab karena perbuatan adikmu." Ganti Kakuzu angkat bicara.

Dan ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi tawa.

"Ehem! Kita jadi melanjutkan tugas kita tidak?" Memang dasarnya orang jenius, begini pun jadi terkesan mengganggu pelajaran saja. Uchiha Itachi memang paling jenius di antara kawan-kawannya. Sebelum berangkat ke rumah Deidara pun ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya. Jadilah ia bersikap seperti itu.

"Iya iya deh, un. Ino! Duduklah di tempatmu!"

Ino menurut. Ia melepas pelukannya. Tapi, bukannya beranjak ke sofa agar tak mengganggu tugas mereka, Ino malah menyela duduk di samping Itachi. Tampaknya ia sudah tak peduli dengan sosok berambut putih yang terkapar tak jauh dari pintu masuk tadi. Ia malah menatap Itachi penuh senyum. Ia hanya menatapnya, sukses membuat semua mata memandangnya heran, terlebih Itachi.

"Tampan," katanya. Semua penghuni di sana sweatdrop. Sudah diduga. Tak besar, tak kecil semua bisa membedakan mana yang tampan mana yang jelek.

Hidan menggerutu. Lagi-lagi sebuah batu tak kasat mata menghujam hatinya. Untungnya, batu ini tak sebesar tadi. Jadilah ia tak terlalu merasa sakit.

Sementara dalam hati, Itachi berbangga ria.

"Terimakasih."

"Paman tampan. Coba kerutan itu disembuhkan, pasti terlihat lebih muda."

Jder

Tampaknya Itachi harus menarik rasa bangganya. Apalagi, tawa ditahan dari teman-temannya justru membuat semburat merah pipinya semakin bertambah. Apa ia memang setua itu, ya? Padahal ia kan masih empat belas tahun, walaupun tak lama lagi ia ulang tahun sih *author tak tahu ulang tahun Itachi yang sebenarnya. Jadilah ngarang sendiri. Namanya juga fiksi*.

Setidaknya ia bisa membuat mood seseorang jadi lebih baik, walaupun ia lebih suka kalau Hidan jadi pendiam.

"Maaf ya," katanya.

Ino tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Paman lebih baik daripada orang-orang di sini."

Yah, setidaknya ia merasa dapat mengungguli yang lainnya.

Deidara tampak yang paling tidak terima. "Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa mendukung orang lain daripada kakakmu sendiri, un?"

"Memang Kakak itu jelek," balas Ino mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tobi setuju sama Ino-chan."

Dan seketika Tobi mendapat delikan tajam dari Deidara yang sukses membuatnya bungkam. Seolah tatapan itu bicara jangan-ikut-campur.

Sasori mendekati Deidara. Kakuzu pun juga sama. "Sabar! Aku juga sudah menjadi korbannya," kata Sasori.

"Aku juga," sahut Kakuzu.

"Kalian kan memang jelek, un. Akui saja!"

Sasori geram. "Justru kami tak ingin menyakiti hatimu, makanya kubilang untuk bersabar. Jujur saja, kau juga jelek. Akui saja!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di ruangan itu. Konan, satu-satunya remaja perempuan di situ, acuh membuat origami. Pein bersandar pada sofa sambil menata pierching-pierching di wajahnya. Menunggu pertengkaran kecil yang dipanas-panasi Tobi itu selesai. Kisame sibuk membuat pelindung dari tangan asing di akuariumnya yang kini sudah kembali terisi ikan, walaupun ikan itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tinggallah Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tampak galau. Sementara, Itachi dan Ino duduk manis menikmati pertunjukan kecil itu.

Setengah hati mereka tak senang dengan kepolosan Ino. Tapi, setengah lagi mereka senang karena kepolosan anak itu jugalah penyebab tawa di antara mereka.

"Andai ada pengasuh bayi," gumam Kakuzu yang didengar Deidara dan berhasil membuat pertengkaran itu berhenti.

"Benar juga, un," bisik Deidara sebisa mungkin tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Terutama Ino kecilnya.

Tok Tok

Suara itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada pintu kayu depan.

Hidan yang kebetulan posisinya paling depan beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Menampilkan sesosok lagi yang berpakaian serba hijau begitu pintu terbuka.

"Aku menemukan bunga yang baru kali ini kulihat." adalah yang pertama kali ia katakan. Ia menunjukkan sekantong bunga lili dengan warna hijau, hampir bisa disalah-artikan sebagai daun. Dan penglihatan orang itu pastilah tajam hingga bisa menyadari adanya bunga itu di jalanan.

"Zetsu! Bisakah kau tidak membawa apapun itu tentang tanaman kesana kemari?" tanya Hidan tampak kesal. Bukan hanya dia, anggota yang lain selain Ino dan Itachi juga tampak kesal.

"Kenapa? Aku membawa tanaman seperti kau membawa sifat burukmu itu kemana-mana," balas Zetsu.

Hidan geram. "K-kau.."

"Zetsu-senpai! Itu pemandangan tak menyenangkan." Tobi memotong. Dan setelah itu, banyak protes yang bertubi-tubi muncul.

"Lagipula bunga apa itu, un?"

"Bunga apapun itu, tetap mengganggu."

"Apalagi akar-akar yang tampak kotor. Bagaimana dengan ikanku nanti kalau sampai terkena kekotoran itu?"

"Kau itu sama saja, Kisame. Ikanmu juga mengganggu."

"Apa wajah cantikmu itu juga tidak mengganggu, eh?"

"Hei! Aku juga cantik di sini."

"Kau perempuan, Konan."

"Sudah, un! Zetsu! Pokoknya tumbuhan itu harus per―"

"CANTIKNYAAA!"

Semua mata kini beralih pada Ino. Anak itu tampak sangat senang. Binar-binar matanya seolah berkata kyaa-ada-hadiah-baru. Membuat heran semua yang ada di situ.

Ino langsung berlari mendekati Zetsu.

"Darimana kakak mendapatkan bunga itu? Bunga apa itu? Bolehkah aku memilikinya?" cerca Ino.

Zetsu menatapnya rada bingung. Tapi, akhirnya paham dengan tindakan anak itu. Bocah itu sama sepertinya, pencinta tumbuhan. Atau lebih ke arah bebungaan.

"Ini kunamai bunga lilia. Kudapat dari jalan dekat taman."

"Benarkah? Di sebelah mananya? Apakah masih ada banyak?"

"Di dekat semak-semak.."

Selagi duo maniak tumbuhan itu berbincang-bincang hangat, Deidara pun tak mau kalah. Ia menarik kepala makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya untuk mendekat.

"Aku punya ide. Wsst..wsst..wsst."

Dan terjadilah evil-smirk di tengah benak-benak orang-orang itu.

"Zetsu! Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya melihat bunga itu?" tanya Sasori.

Sekilas, Zetsu mengamati anak kecil yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap di depannya itu. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum mengerjakan tugasku."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerjakannya, un. Kami bisa menyalinnya darimu," sahut Deidara. "Ino! Pergilah dengannya! Kau ingin lihat bunga itu, kan?"

Ino geram. Deidara berseringai. "Jadi, Kakak mengusirku nih? Agar aku tidak mengganggu gitu? Aku kan tidak mengganggu," geram Ino.

"Kau kan ingin lihat bunga itu. Pergi saja, un!"

Ino ngambek. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Kau harus pergi, un."

"Tidak mau!"

"Pergi tidak, un? Dasar gendut!"

Dor

Ino menatapnya tajam. Matanya berkilat marah. Pertanda sebentar lagi akan keluar amukan besar dari adiknya.

Ino keluar rumah sambil berlari. Semua yang di sana bingung kecuali Deidara yang tampaknya tahu sesuatu. Wajahnya pucat pasi walaupun hatinya tengah berseringai senang.

Tak lama Ino pun kembali lagi dengan muka marah. Ia menatap kakaknya tajam lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengayunkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Tepat mengenai dahi Deidara.

DUAK

Deidara terjungkal ke belakang diikuti suara batu yang terjatuh.

"AKU BENCI DEI-NII!"

Dengan begitu, Ino menyambar langsung tangan Zetsu dan membawanya pergi keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Hidan yang menatap kepergian mereka heran karena ia tak tahu apa-apa. Sementara di ruang tamu, Deidara dan teman-temannya tengah berseringai walaupun kesadarannya tengah dipertaruhkan.

Ia telah menemukan pengasuh untuk adiknya.

**%%%**

"Dei-nii? Kenapa hari ini teman-temanmu nggak kesini?" tanya Ino di ruang tamu sambil berpangku tangan. Deidara acuh sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Nggak tau, un."

"Memang tugas kalian sudah selesai?"

"Belum, un."

"Lalu kenapa nggak diterusin hari ini, un?"

Deidara terkesiap. "Hei! Jangan pakai 'un', un."

"Kalau gitu panggil mereka ke sini. Aku bosan nih, Dei-nii."

Deidara terusik. "Kau hanya akan mengganggu, un."

"Aku nggak akan mengganggu. Aku diam saja. Janji deh."

Deidara melirik adiknya. "Bener nih, un?"

"Iya, janji."

Deidara tampak menimang-nimang. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, un." Deidara beranjak mengambil ponselnya di atas meja terdekatnya. Lalu membuat panggilan yang kedengarannya pada Itachi.

Setelah tiga kali panggilan, Deidara kembali merebahkan diri di sofa. "Sudah, un. Tunggu saja!"

**%%%**

Ting Tong

Ino menatap pintu. Biasanya yang memencet bel itu Sasori. Berarti Sasori yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Tok Tok

Dan kalau ketukan pintu, berarti itu Itachi atau Zetsu. Mereka sudah datang. Ino pun berubah sumringah. Ia langsung beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat datang!" ucapnya.

Ternyata benar. Sasori dan Itachi ada di depannya. Beberapa teman kakaknya yang lain ada di belakang keduanya.

"Halo, Ino!" sapa Sasori.

Anehnya, selain teman-teman Deidara, ada satu orang lagi yang mengisi kumpulan orang itu. Tapi, Ino tak ambil pusing. Untuk sekarang, ia harus membiarkan teman-teman kakaknya untuk masuk.

"Ingat janjimu, un!" Deidara tiba-tiba memperingatkan begitu ia menginjakkan diri di hadapan kakaknya itu.

"Huft. Iya." Ino tak perlu diperingatkan sekali lagi.

Akhirnya, berlangsunglah kerja kelompok di antara mereka. Ino mengamati dalam diam kegiatan orang-orang berumur lebih tua darinya itu. Itachi tampak yang paling serius. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mengikuti, mengangguk, dan sesering mungkin mengeluarkan gurauan yang tak berlangsung lama. Ada satu hal yang membuat Ino penasaran sedari tadi. Tapi, karena janjinya untuk tetap diam, dia pun jadi terus diam tanpa ada kata-kata.

'Siapa anak ini?' pikirnya. Sesosok anak kecil seumuran dengannya. Atau mungkin lebih tua sedikit darinya duduk dengan sangat berdempetan dengan Itachi. Wajahnya pun tak jauh beda dengan Itachi. Dan sedari tadi pun tak pernah lepas dari samping Itachi.

'Adiknya mungkin?'

"Selesai!" kata Itachi menaruh penanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, anggota lain di ruangan itu berhenti menulis.

Ino menatap Deidara. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah bicara apa-aku-sudah-boleh-bicara. Dan Deidara hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti bahasa isyarat yang barusan dikirim padanya.

"Kenapa kalian tak membuat geng saja?" tanya Ino. Semua orang di situ terdiam. Saling menoleh satu sama lain mempertanyakan bagaimana pendapat masing-masing.

"Tampaknya menarik." Pein tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Tobi setuju."

Kakuzu mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak buruk."

Sasori yang duduk di samping kanan Ino mengelus kepalanya. "Kali ini kami suka idemu," katanya.

Ino tersenyum manis. Mereka ini kumpulan orang aneh. Sayang kan kalau terus bersama tapi tidak dalam satu geng.

Selagi menunggu orang-orang yang lebih tua itu berdiskusi tentang nama geng mereka, Ino beralih pada seorang yang sedari tadi diam. "Kau siapa?"

Anak itu hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke! Jangan bersikap seperti itu!" Itachi menyela. Anak itu hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali beralih pada Ino, menghilangkan sedikit tatapan tajamnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," katanya. Dan Ino akui, suara anak itu sungguh keren.

"Kau tak punya keanehan apa-apa, kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alis. Apa maksudnya barusan?

"AH!"

Ino tiba-tiba memekik girang. Menarik perhatian semua yang ada di situ. "Aku tahu nama yang tepat," katanya masih tetap menatap Sasuke. Lagipula, ia mendapat ide yang baru saja melintas di benaknya juga karena memandangi anak itu.

Ia beralih pada kumpulan anak remaja itu. "Bagaimana kalau 'Akatsuki'? Kalian kan aneh, jadi akatsuki saja biar tampak keren."

Semua terbengong. Nama itu memang keren, tapi tidak usah menyebut mereka aneh dong.

"Aku suka nama itu." Kakuzu berucap.

"Tidak buruk," sahut Pein, "kalau begitu aku pemimpinnya."

"Kalau pemimpin tak masalah, un."

"Keren. Tobi suka nama itu."

Dan terjadilah keceriaan yang baru kali ini karena Ino. Biasanya keceriaan terjadi karena ejekan Ino. Karena itu, Ino bisa berbangga diri.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tak tertarik dengan keadaan di sana. Kebetulan Sasuke menoleh dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Ino tersenyum. "Terimakasih," katanya.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kau jangan ikut-ikutan mereka ya?"

Untuk kali ini, semua mata kembali tertuju padanya. Para anggota akatsuki menatapnya dengan sangat antusias. Terutama sang kakak, perasaannya sudah mulai tak enak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kan keren. Kau hanya akan merusak keanehan mereka kalau ikut mereka."

Oh ya? Sepertinya akatsuki akan kembali belajar menahan darah mereka agar tak kembali menjadi darah tinggi.

**FIN**

**Ini cuma perwujudan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. Buat ng-hibur aja. Dan bagi siapa saja yang ingin buat sekuelnya *kalau ada* silakan dibuat... ^^**

**Terkhir, mohon reviewnya...**


End file.
